The Gallagher Trivia Show
by lovebooks4351
Summary: What would happen if the Gallagher girls compete on a trivia show? Oh... and secrets come out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls or any of their characters. Ally Carter does. **

_The following story is about what happens when the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys go on a game show... and some truths are revealed._

_P.S: _**Bold**_ writing is the host talking. Enjoy!_

Gallagher Trivia Show

Chapter 1: What Is Going On?

It was a pretty normal day for the _Say What?_ Game Show

Two of the contestants, Zach and Grant were in a fist fight, and the four other contestants were in a screaming match with each other, threatening their ability to instantly knock the other out.

Then, as Macey McHenry barged in and a horrible noise went off. "Wait! Cammie wouldn't do that to Zach, Liz didn't hack into the C.I.A database, and Jonas, well, Jonas **does** suck his thumb. " All the other contestants suddenly became really quiet, with the exception of Jonas, who indignantly shouted out "Hey!"

_2 hours earlier_

**Welcome to our game show, **_**Say What? **_**. Tonight we have a very special treat for you, the kids from the Blackthorne Institute and Gallagher Girls Academy will be competing for the ten million dollar prize.**

Cammie: He wan't supposed to know that.

Zach: How did he get our real school?

Bex: We can steal that much...

**Contestants, quiet...quiet. And what was that Bex?**

Bex: Nothing, nothing...You didn't hear that. {shoots host scary glare}

**{chuckles nervously} Ok, so lets get on with the show. First, let's have our couples portion: Grant and Bex, Jonas and Liz, Preston and Macey, Cammie and Zach, you are the couples tonight!**

Jonas: Wait! Preston doesn't attend Blackthorne.

Grant/Bex/Liz/Cammie/Zach : Yeah!

Preston: Or do I? {chuckles evilly}

**Anyways, so first up we have Zach and Cammie**

Crowd: Zammie! Zammie! Zammie!

{Cammie and Zach look around uncomfortably}

Cammie: How do they know about us?

Zach: Not sure...Operation Surveillance can be initiated shortly, though.

**Cammie, your first question, why did you kiss Grant that time, even though you knew Bex liked him?**

Zach/Bex: WHAT?

**So, what did you think? I know it's kind of short...The next chapter will be up tomorrow, so check back then to read more. I love Ally Carters Gallagher Academy series and I ship Zammie! This story is going to be more humor though, just FYI. This is my second fanfiction, so if you want to check out my first ,**_**A Twist of Fate**_**, it's already completed. Also, I am going to be posting a House of Anubis one shot for...(trumpets sound off) JARA! I really love getting reviews, also :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls or any of their characters. Ally Carter does. **

Gallagher Trivia Show

Chapter 2: She Did What?

Cammie: It was an accident!

Bex/Zach: HOW?

Grant: Guys, can you please stop doing that? It's creeping me out.

{rubs head in annoyance}

Zach:{turns on Grant} You are going to be so sorry for this, Baxter. { starts to get out of chair}

**Contestants, contestants! Please stop! **

**{nobody listens}**

**Hey, Zack is best friends with Josh!**

**{everybody stops, then chaos ensues}**

Cammie: OMG! I can't believe you Zach! How could you do this? We are through! How did I not notice that? I mean, I'm a much better spy than you. {Cammie rambles on}

Zach: What do you mean by that? And for the record, no - you're not a better spy.

Crowd: Zammie fight! Zammie fight! Zammie fight! Kiss and make up!

Zach/Cammie: WHAT THE HECK?

**I think we should probably move on to our next couple {wipes sweat for brow}**

**They are the wonderful Bex...and Grant!**

Bex: Uh, he is not my boyfriend. Especially after MAKING OUT WITH CAMMIE!

Grant: Babe, calm down. We wouldn't want to make any rash decisions.

Bex: Excuse you!

**Ooh, the plot thickens(what show is this from? :D)**

Cammie: Bex, everyone already knows your'e not really British. You can drop the accent already.

Bex: OH! So, first your'e a boyfriend stealer. Then, you are...(To Be Continued)

**Hi! Sorry if Cammie was a little OOC. This chapter was fun to write and I hope to post the next chapter sometime soon. Thanks to everybody for all their nice reviews! I really appreciate it. Also, I'll try to make the next chapter a lot longer. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
